Lightning
Lightning is an electrical phenomena that was seen on several planets, including Earth. It was associated with thunderstorms and other phenomena, such as volcanic eruptions. On Rigel X, snowstorms could include lightning which surprised Malcolm Reed in 2151. ( ) On , a sandfire storm emitted lightning-like bolts of electricity. Arev was killed by a lightning discharge from a sandfire storm in 2154. ( ) In 2233 of the alternate reality, the encountered a "lightning storm" 75,000 kilometers from Klingon space, during which the ''Narada emerged from a black hole and opened fire on the Kelvin. It was 's later description of the same phenomena as a "lightning storm in space" that caught 's attention.'' ( ) The Greek gods had the ability to control lightning. In 2267, this power was demonstrated by Apollo, after he was discovered on the planet Pollux IV by the . ( ) Later that year, Lieutenant was killed by a lightning bolt produced by Vaal during a mission to Gamma Trianguli VI. Spock was later hit by a lightning bolt while he and Kirk approached Vaal. The bolt, which hit Spock in the back, knocked him to the ground, and resulted in second-degree burns. ( ) Also in 2267, a lightning storm was witnessed during a visit of the Enterprise to the Halkan homeworld. The lightning storm was caused by an approaching ion storm, which led to a transporter malfunction, and switched several Enterprise crewmen with their mirror universe counterparts. ( ) In 2287, claiming to be God on the planet deemed to be in the galactic core used lightning in an attempt to strike Captain Kirk and his compatriots after they refused to yield their starship, the . ( ) In the early 24th century, a six-year-old Kathryn Janeway witnessed a bolt of lightning split an oak tree in her grandfather's yard, one she had climbed in just a few hours before. She later stated that no encounter with an anomaly could elicit more fear in her than that storm had. ( ) In 2364, the (and several Ferengi) encountered a lightning storm on a planet in the Delphi Ardu system. ( ) In 2366, Geordi La Forge and Romulan Centurion Bochra encountered what could be described as lightning on Galorndon Core. ( ) The following year, the Enterprise-D encountered lightning-like bolts in a nebula while hiding from a Borg cube. ( ) During the appearance of the Dal'Rok in the 's village on Bajor, lightning was emitted from it, some striking the ground. ( ) In 2370, Quark visited Vaatrik Pallra on Bajor during a storm with lightning. ( ) Later that year, the crew of the Enterprise-D simulated a lightning storm on the holodeck while covertly transporting a group of Boraalans to a new planet after their homeworld, Boraal II, became uninhabitable. ( ) In 2373, after Risa's weather control system was shut down, several lightning storms occurred, with thunder and rain. ( ) }} Related links * lightning bug * Lightning rod * Lightning shield * Taos Lightning * Storm * Thunderstorm External link * de:Blitz Category:Meteorology